


Dark Side of the Rainbow

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 1967 Mustang, Back Seat Sex, Car Sex, Dark Side of the Moon, Dark Side of the Rainbow, Drive-In Movie, Drive-In Theatre, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Georgia, Kirk/McCoy - Freeform, LTR, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Oral Sex, Ray Bolger, Sex in a Car, Shore Leave, The Wizard of Oz - Freeform, coming home, mmom, oral sex in the back seat of a car, pink floyd - Freeform, sex at a drive-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets bored while he and Bones watch 'The Wizard of Oz' at the drive-in.<br/>Featuring: Masturbation<br/>Written for mmom day 25</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> See 'Dark Side of the Rainbow' on youtube. (Pink Floyd's 'Dark Side of the Moon' synched up with 'The wIzard of Oz'):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtExVJlgEC0&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Wiki: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Side_of_the_Rainbow

_"Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!" ___

Jim groaned and shifted in the passenger seat. "When's this movie gonna be over with, Bones?" 

In the driver's seat, McCoy lolled his head over. "There's a ways to go, Jim. Be patient."

"It's boring."

McCoy sighed. "You're an idiot. 'Wizard of Oz' is a classic." 

Jim picked up the bottle of Coors that was stuck between his legs, took a long pull then let out an 'ahhhh'. "I'm hungry." He looked down at his feet, kicked at an empty wrapper on the floor. 

"Still? Why don't you go get yourself another hot dog from the snack bar?" McCoy muttered. 

"Nah, don't feel like it. At least the beer is decent."

"Course it is, Jim. This is Georgia. Only the best here. Coors."

Jim scoffed and chuckled, but wisely said nothing. "Want a sip, Bones?"

"Fuck you, no. I get myself some beer breath and be my dumb luck some fucking state trouper be on my ass, pulling me over, forcing me to assume the position, making me say the A,B,C's backwards, throwing my ass in jail--" 

"You sound like you speak from experience, Bones." Jim patted the outside of the car. "'Besides, the 'stang can outrun a trouper."

"Are y'all fucking kidding me Jim? 1967 Mustang ain't gonna outrun nobody."

"Got a V-8 in this thing, right?"

"Are you insane? Even if I wanted to, I can't outrun a trouper. They got--mother fucker, no fucking way. Best not be drinkin' and drivin' anyways. Alright, Jim? Think of the other people on the road."

"Okay, Bones. Fuck. Calm down. Just offering you a sip."

"I'll drink plenty when we get home, Jim. Later. Got some in the fridge."

"Fine."

They watched more of the movie in silence, till Jim started fiddling with the controls of the radio. 

"Leave that alone, Jim," McCoy huffed. "Can't hear the sound of the goddamned movie if you change the channel. God, you're like a fucking toddler."

"You know what the 'The Wizard of Oz' needs right now, Bones?"

"Our undivided attention?"

"No, Bones. It needs Pink Floyd."

"Huh? Shut the fuck up."

"You never heard that 'Dark Side of the Moon' is the secret soundtrack to 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

"I've heard. That's just a myth, Jim."

"It's true. It is the secret soundtrack. There's too many coincidences for it not to be."

"That's ridiculous."

"Says you. Still think this movie would be vastly improved with the proper soundtrack." Jim reached over and honked the horn. Suddenly the entire drive-in theatre reverberated with the sound of other cars honking in solidarity. "See? They all agree with me."

"Stop it!" McCoy yelled.

"Whaaaaaat?" Jim said. 

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, if y'all don't quit."

Jim sighed. "I like how we spend two weeks in Georgia on shoreleave and on day two you get your accent back in full."

"What accent?"

Jim sighed and folded his arms. Bones scowled and turned back to the screen. They watched the movie for several more moments. 

"Bones?"

"The fuck you want, Jim?"

"Want a blow job?"

"Shut up."

"No seriously, we should go into the back seat. Fool around."

"I'm trying to watch the fucking movie, Jim."

"Nobody watches the movie at the drive-in."

"I DO!" Bones grumped.

Jim held up his hand. "Fine. Fine, Bones."

They watched the movie for several more moments.

"You know what?" Jim said. "The scarecrow's kinda turning me on. He's kinda cute."

"Hmmm," McCoy replied. "Ray Bolger was a good dancer."

"Damned good dancer," Jim said. "Bet he was fantastic in bed."

"Maybe," McCoy replied. "About 300 years ago, he might have been."

They watched some more.

"Goddamn," Jim said.

"What, Jim?"

"Ray Bolger's giving me a boner. Look at that hot scarecrow ass."

McCoy looked at Jim. "You're shitting me, right? Hot scarecrow ass?"

"Damn, Bones, Bolger's ass is as hot as yours is. Cute and perky. Plumped up ass."

McCoy shook his head, sighed and turned back to the movie. He heard rustling, shuffling, a snap. He was almost afraid to look back over, but he did. Jim had his hand down his pants. "The fuck you doin'?" 

Jim jerked in his seat. "Touching myself."

"Now? You're jacking off to...'The Wizard of Oz'? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jim unzipped himself all the way, thumbed out his hard cock. His fingers circled his girth as McCoy stared.

"Jim. Stop it."

"Shhhh," Jim whispered. He began stroking, giving his shaft a little twist. 

McCoy glanced over at the screen, the wicked witch was pointing at him, knew what they were up to, he looked back down at the idiot next to him. "Jim."

"Oh, Bones. Umph.... Keep watching me." Jim jerked himself harder and faster. "Ummm, Fuck. Almost there."

"Jim, knock it off, you're gonna make a mess all over my leather seats."

"Nope," Jim grunted. "Got some napkins to clean up with. Came...with the...hot dog."

"Jim," McCoy said. "Jim!"

Jim held his gaze, kept stroking. "Keep saying my name, Bones. Gonna cum."

"Jim," McCoy said, but he found himself getting tingly, aroused at the sight of Jim's dick sliding in and out of his hand. He licked his lips. Fuck that looked hot, in spite of everything.

"Yeah, Bones. I should be throwing you in the back seat, pinning you down, fucking into your ass, right about now." Jim threw a lust filled gaze over at the screen, the scarecrow was dancin' again. "Fuck...look at that fucking scarecrow. Oh..." Jim cried out sharply, a ribbon of white shot out of his hole, spilled some on his knuckles, cum hit the glove compartment and the floor. Jim moaned. McCoy's eyes widened as Jim tilted his head back, coming down, his hand grasping onto his softening dick.

"Holy shit, Jim," McCoy said at the sight.

"Yeah, Sorry, I'll clean it up. Watch the movie."

McCoy looked down at himself, palmed his own now rock hard cock, underneath the steering wheel. "No...I mean...that was...fucking...holy fuck...that was...."

Jim's lazy eyes met McCoy's. "You like?" he asked as those blue eyes trailed down to McCoy's crotch. "Yeah, Bones. Sure was, wasn't it."

McCoy grunted out an 'uh huh' as he kept up palming his erection through his jeans, watching 'The Wizard of Oz'. Fuck. Ray Bolger was fucking hot. Look at that scarecrow ass. Umph. His breaths increased tenfold. Fuck.

"Pull that dick out, Bones," Jim said.

"No...I'll make a mess...I can't--"

"Pull it out, Bones. Want to see that dick of yours squirtin'."

McCoy shook his head, looked up at the roof of his car, kept up palming his dick. "I'll just...come in my pants...instead. Wish I had some lube, I'd fuck the hell outta your tight little ass, make you pay for your...." His face jerked as he placed even more pressure on his aching stiff cock. "Transgressions."

Jim dove past the gear shift, into the back seat. "Come here, Bones."

McCoy kept palming at his bulge. "No, no. Not here."

"I'll suck your cock."

"Not now, Jim. Gotta watch...'The Wizard of Oz'...paid eight credits for this showing...don't want it to go to waste. Missing the film. Need to watch."

"Bones, you've seen it a million times already."

Bones body jerked. "Not... on the... big screen."

"'Mere Bones." McCoy felt Jim's hand tugging on his shoulder. "Come here."

McCoy kept up palming his dick. "Noooo," he drawled out. "Not now."

"You don't wanna make a mess in those Levi's, do ya? Better if I swallow it all."

McCoy finally let go of himself and dove into Jim's arms in the back seat. He'd barely got flipped around and was laid down flat, before Jim had his pants open and his cock was down that throat. Oh... the tight suction of Jim's warm mouth, those lips taking him in. Felt so goddamned good....

McCoy gasped, cried out then emptied his entire load down Jim's throat. Jim jerked the base of McCoy's cock with one hand, fingers scraping his balls and swallowed everything, just as promised.

"Mmmm," Jim said, letting McCoy's cock free, wiping his mouth. 

McCoy sighed, lolled his head back against the seat, tucked his softening dick into his underwear, buttoned up his fly.

"Good?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah." McCoy gave him a lazy grin.

Jim reached over opened the passenger door and got out. "I'm gonna go take a piss, head to the snack bar. Want anything?"

"Can ya get me some popcorn and a coke?"

"Be right back." Jim shut the door and took off. 

McCoy scrambled back over the hump, into the driver's seat. 'The Wizard of Oz' was almost over with. Damn. He scrunched up his face. Goddamned Jim.

By the time Jim returned with the food the credits were rolling. Jim handed over the popcorn and coke, then took a bite of his hotdog, then had a sip of a brand new bottle of Coors. 

"Thanks," McCoy said with a scowl, he put the straw in his mouth, sucked up a ton of his soft drink, wishing it was something stronger, a lot stronger. 

"S'matter?" Jim asked with his mouth full. 

"I've missed most of 'The Wizard', that's all."

Jim chomped. "Ummm. Maybe they'll show it again."

McCoy took a handful of popcorn, ate it. "Nope. Only one special showing of it. That was at 10pm tonight."

Jim stared at the credits. "Hmph. That sucks."

"Yeah. Guess next shore leave, somebody, someplace might be showing it on the big screen again. Maybe."

"Yeah." Jim took another sip of the beer. "Well, at least we're out on a date together, that's what counts."

"This a date?" McCoy chuckled around the straw.

"Yup. Sure is, Bones." Jim took another bite of his hot dog. "Look familiar? Long thing in my mouth?" He winked.

McCoy turned away from Jim, stared straight ahead. "Shut the fuck up. Asshole. Thanks to you I missed most of the fucking movie. Not talkin' to you."

The credit reel finished. McCoy reached over and shut off the radio. Other cars started up their engines, peeled out of the parking area. "Hold this, Jim." McCoy handed over his coke and popcorn. He turned the ignition switch, started up the 'stang.

Jim grabbed onto his wrist. "Wait, Bones."

"For what?"

"Shut the car off."

"Why?"

"Shut it off."

Bones shrugged and did so. "They're gonna kick us outta here."

"Wanna finish my hot dog first," Jim said.

"Finish it on the way home." 

The entire drive-in was now empty except for them. The exit lights suddenly extinguished, the parking area going dark.

"Jim we gotta get out of here. Place is closed."

"Nope, Bones. Just wait a minute."

The MGM Lion suddenly appeared on the big screen. Roared once, then twice, then again. Jim flipped on the radio. There was the sound of heartbeats. 

"What's going on?" McCoy asked.

"Shhhh."

There was the beginning strains of Pink Floyd: 'Breathe (In The Air) accompanying the opening credits then the beginning scene of 'The Wizard of Oz'. McCoy looked over at Jim. "How'd you do that? You had them show the movie again? How in the fuck did you manage that?"

Jim held up a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. 'Dark Side of the Rainbow'. Synched just right. On the third roar. Or if you prefer---original soundtrack. He flipped the control to the next station. "Which soundtrack would you like? Original? Or Floyd?"

"Switch it back over to Pink Floyd, Jim." 

Jim handed over his popcorn, then did so. McCoy relaxed and watched. 

" _Breathe, breathe in the air_

_Don't be afraid to care_

_Leave, don't leave me._ "

" _Look around, chose your own ground_ ," Pink Floyd sang. As if on cue, Dorothy looked around her.

 _"How you live and how you fly, the smiles you'll give, the tears you cry, all you touch, is all your life will ever be...._

_"Run, rabbit run--"_ Pink Floyd sang.

"Holy fuck, Jim!" McCoy yelled out at the screen. "Did you fucking see that? Ray Bolger just mouthed that same phrase."

"I told you, Bones. Secret soundtrack."

"Fucking hell. Pink Floyd did this on purpose?"

"So says the rumor," Jim replied. "Goddamn, Ray Bolger is fucking hot, isn't he."

"Yeah," McCoy said. "He's a good fucking dancer. And look at that tight little ass."

"He's giving me a boner," Jim said. 

Ohhhh, not again. 

____________________  
end.


End file.
